Shopping
by KatWoman8
Summary: Ginny doesn't like shopping with Mrs. Weasley, so she invites Harry along to distract her.


A/N: This was written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive at The Quidditch Pitch (.org). Thanks to mhersheybar for being such a great beta!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. Rights to these characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties.

* * *

"Harry, you joining us?" Ron asked as they left the classroom. The Auror trainees usually went to The Leaky Cauldron once a week. At the entrance to the academy Ron turned back around. "Harry! Coming?"

Harry was thinking about the message Ginny had sent: "After your training, come find me. It will be worth it." He wasn't going to ignore that. It ended with an address.

"Sorry, not today."

"What are you..." Ron began. But Harry had already Apparated away, soon finding himself standing in front of a new store, Calliope's Treasures. He peered in the window and saw knickers and other silky things. A bunch of witches were shopping but he didn't see another bloke; nor did he see Ginny. But he figured this was the right place when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

Feeling embarrassed about heading into a knickers store - _wouldn't the Prophet love a photo_ - Harry threw his invisibility cloak on and stepped inside. He heard Molly ask what fitting room her daughter was in. He followed and slipped in unnoticed as Molly handed Ginny more items. "I think Harry will like this..." Mrs. Weasley began.

"I'll model it for him tonight."

Harry pictured Ginny in the sheer item as his body indicated that yes, it most certainly _would_ like a private viewing.

"... on your wedding night." Molly glared over her shoulder as she left.

Harry pulled off his cloak and grabbed Ginny. "You can model it now. On second thought, I like what you're already wearing." Harry rubbed against her to let her know how much he liked it. "You don't wear knickers with it?"

"It's a corset. Bloody uncomfortable." She grumbled at him. "Mum wants to buy me new undergarments. I've told her 'no', but she's insisting."

"Let her. It's something she wants to do."

"I don't..."

"Someday, you'll be glad you did. When you want to do something like this for our daughter..."

Harry didn't even get to finish that thought before Ginny threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She threw back her head and laughed. "Our daughter! We're getting married. We're going to have babies!"

Harry laughed at her. "Gin, we've been planning our wedding for the past four months."

"I know, but when you said 'our daughter', it really hit me." Ginny pulled his head down to kiss him and rubbed against him. "Now, Harry. Please," she whispered against his mouth.

Harry braced her against the wall as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

"Hurry!"

Harry reached between her legs and found her already wet. He lowered her slowly as he pushed inside her. Ginny's mouth was pressed on the pulse of his neck.

Harry started thrusting faster and could feel Ginny moaning against his neck.

"Now!"

Harry felt a tightening at the base of his spine. He held her tighter as he exploded inside her.

Ginny tightened around him as she came.

Harry kissed her cheek, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Gin."

Ginny lowered her legs and he slipped out of her. "Love you." She pressed kisses to his neck. "Thank you."

He smiled into the top of her head. "What for?"

"Being you. Loving me. Reminding me that family is more important than anything." She burrowed her head against his chest as they stood there.

"Ginny, here's something." Molly's voice sounded from just outside the fitting room.

"Fuck, Gin. Your mum. I have to leave." Harry pulled away from her and apparated just as Molly opened the curtain.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Harry was here and we had sex against the wall."

"Ginevra Weasley, if I thought you were serious, I'd.. I'd... oh I don't know what I'd do!"

"Relax, Mum" Ginny smiled. "I've thought it over and if you want to do this for me, I'd like that nightgown, and the corset."

Molly stared at her daughter.

Ginny hugged her. "Sometimes I forget to tell you how much I love you, Mum. You can buy my corset in white for the wedding. But I want the nightgown in green. It matches Harry's eyes."

They left the store together, and both had gotten exactly what they wanted.


End file.
